


Море во сне

by TLintu



Series: Все - Дети моря [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Soulmates, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLintu/pseuds/TLintu
Summary: Во сне все фруктовики видят море. Иногда в этом море можно встретить кого-то особенного.





	Море во сне

Сны начались, когда Трафальгар был еще ребенком. В то время ему хотелось иметь не только друга (с этим прекрасно справлялся Бепо), но и кого-то, кого не нужно было защищать.  
Тогда его опекуном, если это так можно было назвать, стал Донкихот Дофламинго. И взаимоотношения с ним не заладились с самого начала, возможно, потому что характер у Донкихота был на редкость специфичным, и маленькому Трафальгару казалось, что больше всего на свете этот человек хочет, чтобы кто-то наконец-то ему врезал.

Когда Трафальгар засыпал – он видел Море.  
Оно снилось ему столько, сколько он себя помнил. Море было очень глубоким, несколько раз Трафальгар пытался всплыть, но ничего не выходило, сколько бы он ни плыл, он лишь оказывался в невесомой толще воды и возвращался к слабо виднеющимся в глубине коралловым островам.  
Море было спокойным в своей бесконечности и очень уютным, словно бы он наконец оказался дома. Окружающие его водоросли и кораллы были испещрены завитками, как на дьявольском фрукте, который он когда-то съел.  
Море было красивое, серо-голубое с зеленым, с очень далеким горизонтом, которого, казалось, вовсе не было.  
Море пустовало, кроме многочисленных стаек разномастных рыб всех видов, что существовали в каком бы то ни было море мира.

Трафальгару было 14, когда в море он увидел его. Мелкого пацана со шрамом под глазом. Ничего особенного – раза в два его младше, активный, крикливый и резиновый. Последнее было не совсем обычно, но Трафальгар жил с кучей странных людей, среди которых была маленькая девочка со способностью превращать всех в кукол.  
В тот день он ужасно устал, вымотался, большей частью морально после общения с Дофламинго, которого радовала возможность издеваться над кем угодно.  
А еще он был пиратом.  
Меньше всего на свете сам Трафальгар хотел быть пиратом.  
На самом деле он мечтал стать доктором.

 

В Тот Самый день Море было спокойным, и Трафальгар просто плавал по нему, разглядывая рифы и проплывающих мимо рыб. А потом впереди, чуть правее, вдруг всплыла большая сиреневая с синими боками рыба и поплыла куда-то на большой скорости. За ней следом вынырнул из коралловых островков мелкий мальчишка с горящими глазами. Темноволосый, тощий, со шрамом под глазом, он смешно извивался в воде, пока из-под его безрукавки не выпорхнула маленькая желтая рыбёшка.  
И Трафальгар уже не помнил, почему он подплыл к мальчишке и подплывал ли к нему вообще. Может быть, Луффи подплыл к нему сам, но, с другой стороны, в море впервые был кто-то, кроме самого Трафальгара. Все эти детали были не важны.  
Зато в памяти сохранилась протянутая ему рука, огромная, на все лицо, улыбка и произнесенное громким голосом:  
– Я – Монки Ди Луффи!  
Трафальгар не очень хорошо запомнил, что именно сказал тогда, кажется, это было что-то о том, что маленьким детям опасно разговаривать с незнакомцами, но мелкий пацан продолжал улыбаться, когда спросил:  
– Ты собираешься меня обидеть? – и улыбка, такая веселая и светлая, проскользнула в сердце Трафальгара маленькой юркой ящеркой цвета солнца.  
– Нет.  
Трафальгару на самом деле и в голову бы не пришло обижать ребенка, он ведь взрослый, хорошие взрослые так не делают. Разве что, он был бы не против напугать пацана немного, но слишком открытая и доверчивая улыбка мешала подобным планам.  
Лучащиеся теплом темно-карие глаза смотрели на него открыто и ясно.  
Этот взгляд впоследствии стал для Трафальгара наиболее осязаемой поддержкой на его пути к тому, чтобы избавиться от опеки Донкихота. Рассказы Луффи о деде и далеко не благоприобретенном брате успокаивали Трафальгара. Пираты в некотором роде его даже любили, и если бы сам Донкихот хотя бы попытался завоевать расположение своего воспитанника, то, возможно, Трафальгар бы смог их всех принять.  
Его хотя бы не бросали одного в джунглях или со скал.

***

– Торао, ну Торао! – Трафальгар дернул плечом, отворачиваясь от вертящегося вокруг мелкого пацана. Повторять: «Я Трафальгар» – уже надоело, но тот не желал произносить столь длинное, по его мнению, имя. За спиной раздалось странное сопение. Когда Трафальгар заинтересованно оглянулся, то увидел, что у Луффи дрожали губы. Подросток замер, понятия не имея, что делать с рыдающими детьми. Монки шмыгнул носом и отплыл, потирая глаза и бормоча о том, что ему что-то в глаз попало.  
– Ага, я так и понял, – хмыкнул себе под нос Трафальгар и проплыл следом, огибая маленький риф из ярко-лиловых кораллов, и протянул руки к замершему спиной к нему Луффи, чтобы поймать мелкого и обнять.  
Мелкий расстроенно шмыгнул носом еще пару раз и затих, не вырываясь.  
Пришлось Трафальгару смириться с тем, что Луффи его полным именем звать не будет и продолжит сокращать, так что уж лучше было быть Торао, «тигрой».

***

– А мы с Эйсом сегодня смогли от деда спрятаться! – Луффи всегда солнечно улыбался, рассказывая о брате, и у Трафальгара внутри что-то поджималось и фырчало как рассерженный кот. Не потому что Эйс был где-то там, в реальном мире, рядом с его, Трафальгара, Луффи. Скорее из-за того, что, в отличие от наивного мелкого, он отлично помнил, что пресловутый Эйс весьма упорно не хотел общаться с Луффи, тогда как сам Трафальгар как-то совершенно неожиданно для себя пустил мелкого в свою жизнь сразу же. С другой стороны, они встречались лишь во сне, и изменить это не было возможности. И еще… Трафальгар завидовал, что неизвестный ему Эйс может знать Луффи и в другом, реальном мире, за пределами Моря.  
Когда Луффи жаловался на «брата», именно Трафальгар посоветовал быть немного настойчивее и рассказал о том, как Бепо тоже ходил за ним, пока Трафальгар его не взял с собой, и с тех пор они были неразлучны. Напоминать о том, что Бепо все же был животным, Трафальгар не стал. В конце концов, уровень наивности у Луффи и Бепо был один.

Луффи звал Эйса «братиком» и рассказывал о нем много и часто, а внутри Трафальгара что-то расстроенно рычало, царапалось и хотело немедленно вырваться наружу. Поэтому он рассказывал о Бепо. О том, что учил его говорить и что почти удачно. И что Бепо был его лучшим и единственным другом.  
Трафальгар сидел на немного колючем бледно-зеленом рифе и, повернув голову к Луффи, увидел, что тот поджал губы и как будто отвернулся. Ему стало неловко, потому что он был не прав. И потому, что если Луффи обижается и расстраивается, то его можно обнять, и тогда он все простит, хотя это и смущало.  
– Ты тоже мой друг, но по-другому, – Трафальгар не знал, в чем на самом деле разница между Луффи и Бепо, вернее, не хотел этого знать, но отчего-то казалось важным сказать именно так.

Луффи был именно тем, кто позволил Трафальгару видеть жизнь проще, и ему было жаль, что мелкое недоразумение было так далеко. Остров, на котором тот жил, даже не был обозначен на картах Дофламинго, в которые влез Трафальгар. Между прочим, зря потраченного на поиски времени было жаль. И порезы на руках, по которым получил Трафальгар, теперь ныли. Но во сне вроде бы было ничего, хотя от соленой воды должно быть страшно больно.  
Если верить, что во сне ты видишь живого человека, находящегося где-то очень далеко, в смысле, если Луффи существует и Море существует, то жизнь с этими фактами была немного лучше.  
Трафальгар начал сомневаться в реальности происходящего именно после этого случая. Потому что не нашел этот чертов островок и потому что Монки Ди – это фамилия Дозорного, вице-адмирала Гарпа, а Трафальгар иногда очень хотел быть Дозорным, потому что тогда он бы был настоящим героем, он бы поймал Джокера, и все бы его уважали, и никто-никто не ругал и не наказывал. Но это были очень детские желания.  
Однако врачом Трафальгар хотел стать сильнее, и это было более вероятно, Трафальгар же был реалистом.

Сложнее всего общаться с Монки было после тех случаев, когда Трафальгар делал что-то для Донкихота. Тот прекрасно манипулировал другими. Устроить переворот в мирной стране? Легко. Дресс Роуз очень быстро пала жертвой его коварства и хитрости.  
И хотя на тот момент Трафальгар начал верить, что Луффи не существовало, он все равно не хотел рассказывать ему ни о чем подобном.  
Его подозрения к делу не относились.  
Мелкий повторял, что хочет стать «самым свободным человеком в море». Это ничего бы не значило. Трафальгар хотел верить, что Монки Ди Луффи был вовсе не его внутренним я. В конце концов, тот был его полной противоположностью, но при этом ничем не отличающимся.  
Несколько позже Трафальгар решил сам для себя, что где-то в самом безопасном море правда есть мальчик по имени Монки Ди Луффи со шрамом под глазом, соломенной шляпой и самой солнечной на свете улыбкой. Так было легче жить и не смиряться с жизненными обстоятельствами. И еще Трафальгару просто хотелось верить в то, что у него в мире есть два друга, а не только Бепо. Трафальгар знал, что никогда не станет специально проверять, существует ли Луффи или нет.  
Он обещал, что они встретятся в море, а обещать такое живому человеку гораздо продуктивнее, чем вымышленному другу.  
Для Трафальгара Луффи давно стал неотъемлемой частью жизни, и ночи, когда он не спал или не встречал в Море Луффи, считались «плохим днем».

– Эйс вышел в море, – Луффи не улыбался впервые за все время, которое они были знакомы, и сердце Трафальгара сжалось, словно пытаясь забиться куда-то внутрь, глубже, улыбки Луффи были чем-то таким естественным, что без них мир просто становился более страшным местом. От этого хотелось что-нибудь сломать или обнять Луффи, потому что слова и логика не помогали. Но Трафальгар не был ребенком, он уже взрослый, а взрослые не обнимаются друг с другом, поэтому он просто молча взлохматил волосы друга.  
После того как Трафальгар узнал, что брат Луффи вышел в море, он решил, что должен знать, как тот выглядит. А также получить настоящее, осязаемое подтверждение существования Монки Ди Луффи.  
И хотя сам Трафальгар был все еще прикован к Дресс Роуз и Дофламинго, он знал, что выйдет в море, когда Луффи исполнится семнадцать. Он мог сбежать уже сейчас, но это само по себе не имело особого смысла и никак не приближало его к свободе или Луффи. И еще глубже в душе он понимал, что море ему нужно только одно, не любое, а то самое, которое во сне видят все фруктовики. Голубое, с зелено-серым горизонтом, спокойное и тихое море, в котором нет штормов и нет конца. Трафальгару было двадцать один, и он хотел найти То Самое Море, которое ему снилось с детства. Он бы не хотел кому-то об этом рассказывать, в конце концов, все фруктовики и так о нем знают. Олл Блу, море, где есть вся рыба на свете, море, которое могут увидеть только фруктовики, единственное море, где они не тонут, море Морского дьявола. Все фруктовики плавают в нем во сне и не могут плавать ни в одном другом море, и Трафальгар был уверен, что это приемлемая плата.  
Он верил, что это море существует. Поэтому позже из всех возможных кораблей он выбрал субмарину. Так не было сомнений, что он не пропустит свое море. Он узнает его по рифам на дне и по ядовито-лиловым кораллам.

 

– Коби такой плакса! – Луффи смеялся, рассказывая о появлении нового друга, и на сердце Трафальгара теплело. Мелкий говорил, торопясь и проглатывая слова, о первом плавании, а Ло хотелось его защитить от всех бед, ведь Луффи для него был тем еще ребенком, наивно спрашивающим, обидит ли его «Торао». Монки тараторил, спешил поведать обо всем подряд и перескакивал с одного на другое: – И я нашел своего первого накама! Его зовут Зоро! Он очень хороший и офигенно крутой! Коби мечтает стать Дозорным, я уверен, у него все получится! Зоро использует сразу три меча! И он очень сильный! И еще он заблудился, пока мы шли. И ещё…  
Монки воодушевлённо вещал, мельтеша вокруг кораллового рифа, на котором сидел Трафальгар.  
– То-о-ора-а-ао! Ты меня слушаешь? – Монки рухнул на спину другу, обхватывая за шею и бормоча куда-то в шею. – Слушаешь?  
Трафальгар молча улыбнулся в ответ, кивнул, и Монки продолжил тараторить:  
\- А потом, знаешь, меня унесла птица! И у нас есть навигатор! Мы встретили дядьку с огромным красным носом. Он странный. Но Нами похитила части его тела!  
Луффи светился, рассказывая о своем мечнике со странным стилем и зеленой головой и рыжем навигаторе со странными наклонностями, и Трафальгар улыбался, как никогда не улыбался вне сна о море. Но Луффи очень много говорил о Зоро, и если мечник не оправдает его веры, то пожалеет об этом, подумал про себя Трафальгар, вполуха слушая друга и не особенно стараясь вникнуть в то, о чем говорил мелкий. Все равно понять его вывернутую логику у Трафальгара не выходило. Гораздо проще будет однажды самому познакомиться с этими людьми и увидеть то, о чем громко и с восторгом рассказывал мелкий шкет. 

Покинув Дресс Роуз, Трафальгар выкинул все вдолбленное Донкихотом воспитание. Никаких манер. Трафальгар частенько скучал, особенно когда не было опасности, поэтому он постоянно ввязывался в бои с Дозором и другими пиратам. За что получил славу ненормального, того ещё садиста и просто неприятного человека. На его листовке было написано: «Хирург Смерти». О нем ходили слухи не из приятных, но это его мало волновало.  
А Луффи все еще был очень далеко, и они не могли встречаться в Море каждую ночь. Иногда Трафальгар плавал там один, и это сказывалось не лучшим образом на его настроении впоследствии, он не мог найти вестей о Луффи в газетах и, хотя не особенно на это рассчитывал, его все равно это немного злило. Но когда они встречались в Море, Луффи рассказывал ему обо всех своих накама и приключениях, а Трафальгар радовался, что мальчишка находился в самом безопасном из морей и не был склонен искать неприятности, в отличие от него самого. И хотя истории Луффи вызывали легкие сомнения, Трафальгар помнил, что детям и подросткам свойственно преувеличивать.  
Поэтому, когда Ло, открыв однажды утром газету, увидел листовку, с которой ему улыбался Луффи, ему показалось, что сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, так сильно оно билось. Трафальгару не нравилось, что теперь за его маленьким другом будут охотиться, но вопреки этому страху внутри, вокруг сердца свернулся и заурчал большой счастливый котенок. Монки Ди Луффи существовал.  
А ночью Трафальгар узнал, за что Луффи получил награду на самом деле.  
– Арлонг? Капитан пиратов рыболюдей? – Трафальгар надеялся, что у него не дрожал голос и не было нервного тика, но надежда эта была слабая, потому что Луффи вдруг перестал улыбаться и взглянул очень серьезно. После чего подплыл к Трафальгару и заглянул в глаза.  
– Я победил, Торао.  
Если бы в комплект к этой серьезности Луффи назвал его полным именем, а не детским сокращением, то Трафальгар был уверен, его бы прямо там удар хватил.  
Трафальгар рассчитывал, что в самом безопасном из морей его другу ничего не угрожало. Кроме того, Луффи ни разу не упоминал о чем-то опасном, исключая столкновения с разными странными людьми. Но человек с клоунским носом и гримом, или чуть живая от голода команда, или спятивший дворецкий, и тем более Дозорные не звучало как что-то опасное. Ну, хорошо, Дозорные среди всего этого звучали как самая большая угроза. Встреча с пиратами рыболюдей несколько выбивалась из общей канвы, но, с другой стороны, Луффи вышел в море, вокруг было полно всякого сброда, и рано или поздно у него все равно произошел бы серьезный бой, просто Трафальгару хотелось бы, чтобы это случилось не так скоро и чтобы он сам был где-то поблизости.  
Трафальгар Ло, сам того не подозревая, оказался очень наивным человеком в отношении своих представлений о друге.

Во время своего плаванья Трафальгар слышал множество слухов о том или ином уголке мира, некоторые байки пираты любили особенно. Например, историю о некоем везунчике, которого хотели «казнить» в Логтауне из каких-то пафосных соображений и который чудом спасся, но улыбался на плахе, Трафальгар услышал множество раз. Пираты любили подобные байки, они вселяли в них уверенность. Когда эта история произошла и была ли вообще, никто уже не сказал бы, кроме непосредственных участников событий и тех, кто видел все своими глазами.  
Или вот история про уничтожение всего сброда Виски-Пик неким мечником в одиночку также обросла подробностями и с весельем рассказывалась в тавернах.  
Как и рассказ о том, как в Алабасте столкнулись командир второго дивизиона пиратов Белоуса и Белый охотник, причем Огненный кулак якобы вступился за какую-то мелкую пиратскую команду.  
Сплетня о принцессе Алабасты же, якобы ставшей пираткой, и вовсе обладала завидной популярностью, сравнимой с новостями о везунчике-пирате с Логтауна.  
И Трафальгару было бы все равно, его байки, собираемые командой, мало интересовали. Только рассказы Луффи иногда удивительно переплетались с этими историями. Например, принцессу звали так же, как новую накама Луффи Виви, о которой тот ранее рассказывал. Или командиром второго дивизиона был Портгас Ди Эйс, по совместительству старший брат Луффи, которому, судя по рассказам мелкого, было свойственно вставать на его защиту.  
Но, с другой стороны, все это могло быть совпадениями. Монки Ди был не настолько сумасшедшим, чтобы лезть в такие проблемы как те, о которых любили сплетничать пираты.

 

Глаза Трафальгару открыло то, что Луффи сотворил на Эниес Лобби, событие, освещаемое со всех сторон. Не заметить что-то было сложно. Пираты Соломенного с группой поддержки сравняли Башню с морской гладью, уничтожили все, что можно и что стояло века, а потом смылись. Трафальгар едва не поседел в тот же миг, как увидел заголовок и саму статью, но каким-то образом нервы выдержали. Это радовало. Но Трафальгар подозревал, что седые пряди все же появятся, и виновата в этом будет не старость, а одно мелкое недоразумение.  
После этих событий Хирург Смерти решил, что он должен встретиться с Луффи на Сабаоди и как следует промыть ему мозги, но не хотел себе признаваться, что сердце от мысли о встрече билось как у испуганного кролика. Ему правда не хотелось поседеть к тридцати годам. О «стычке» с сэром Крокодайлом Ло узнал случайно. Луффи сказал «Кроки», а Трафальгару и в голову не пришло, что не только его имя было чудесным образом искажено до неузнаваемости. Трафальгара просто заинтересовало то, что в команде Соломенных находится Нико Робин. Эта женщина совсем недавно выступала в роли помощника Крокодайла.

– … Брук – говорящий скелет! – из-за неизменной улыбки Луффи от Трафальгара ускользал смысл слов, и он замер, пытаясь понять.  
– Скелет?  
Трафальгар думал, что после олененка в роли доктора Луффи не сможет его удивить, но скелет в качестве музыканта? Он спрятал лицо в ладонях. Кажется, у Луффи была самая странная на свете команда, а еще талант находить странных существ. Не то чтобы Трафальгару было на что жаловаться, это же не его команда, но он подозревал, что ему будет необходимо найти общий язык с командой друга.  
Позже Трафальгар даже не проникся знакомством Луффи и Мории. Говорящий скелет – это намного круче, чем какой-то Шичибукай с кучей зомби, особенно в свете уже состоявшейся встречи с другим Шичибукаем. Утром Трафальгар несколько минут смотрел в потолок, все еще стараясь осознать, что его друг путешествовал со скелетом, который просил девушек показать ему трусики.

Перед Сабаоди Трафальгар и Луффи не встретились, поэтому не смогли ни о чем договориться. Встреча на аукционе стала полной неожиданностью, как и ее последствия.  
Трафальгар не выяснил ничего нового для себя, он уже осознал, с какой именно скоростью неприятности находили его друга, или, вернее, с какой скоростью сам Луффи создавал проблемы всем окружающим.  
Для аукционов покупка русалки - это выгодно, но в этот раз им немного не повезло, ведь именно эта русалка – друг Луффи, и потому обойдется дороже, чем все предыдущие лоты вместе взятые.  
Луффи не остановили никакие предупреждения друзей и окружающих, а сам Трафальгар не допустил даже мысли о том, чтобы остановить своего маленького друга. Если бы кто-то похитил и попытался продать Луффи или кого-то из команды Трафальгара, он бы действовал точно так же, не задумываясь. И, возможно, что с большей яростью и глупостью, нежели Луффи.  
Трафальгару было жаль только, что из-за сложившихся событий они не успели ничего, кроме совместной драки.

События, связанные с казнью Эйса, для Трафальгара прошли смазано, он словно был погребен под толщей воды, в тот момент его мало что беспокоило, кроме спасения едва живого Луффи. Он корил себя за опоздание, за медленное реагирование, за все подряд.  
И после Маринфорда он больше не встречался с другом в их зелено-голубом Море. Трафальгар понимал, что, наверное, должен был остаться на острове Куджи или забрать Луффи с собой. Но он просто не мог. Он не появился в Маринфорде вовремя, потому что не мог подумать, что кто-то рискнет бросить вызов сразу всему Дозору. В тот момент он понял, что знал совершенно другого Монки Ди Луффи, и осознал, что хочет знать обе стороны личности своего друга.  
Ло не признался бы, но его сердце замерло и не желало биться. Потому что он хотел защитить Луффи от уже произошедшего, но это было невозможно.  
Его глупое сердце оказалось не в состоянии смириться со слабостями своего владельца и с тем, что Трафальгар не мог облегчить боль своего друга.  
Тем проще было отдать ненужное, мешающее сердце Цезарю в качестве гарантии.

Когда Монки появился на Панк Хазард, сердце Трафальгара сделало кульбит и зашлось диким стуком, казалось, еще немного – и оно начнет самостоятельное перемещение в нужную для себя сторону.  
И Трафальгар не сдержался.  
Нашел уважительную причину.  
Взвесил все «за» и проигнорировал разнообразные «против».  
Предложил Альянс.  
Потому что он два года не видел Луффи, «вымышленного» друга, к которому успел привязаться за десять лет встреч. К теплым карим глазам и пробивной уверенности с открытой улыбкой.  
– Ты собираешься меня предать? – и Луффи снова улыбнулся ему так же, как всегда, и Трафальгар с трудом не улыбнулся ему в ответ. А сердце, занявшее свое законное место, колотилось как маленькая птичка, и, казалось, очень хотело скорее выпрыгнуть, снова его покинуть, чтобы биться в руках обладателя самой солнечной на свете улыбки. Потому что оно было в этих руках так давно, что Трафальгар и сам не помнил. Потому что два года его сердце было лишено этого, и ради только этой улыбки Трафальгар простил бы все на свете и все на свете сделал.  
– Нет.  
Никогда.


End file.
